Mavis Vermilion
Summary Mavis Vermilion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン Meibisu Vāmirion) was the first Guild Master and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. She died some time prior to the beginning of the series but her spirit still remains on Tenrou Island. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | At least 7-B Name: Mavis Vermilion Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 12 | 118 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Magic, Master Tactician, Immortality (not aging only), Illusions | Magic, Master Tactician (almost Precognition), Flying, Illusions Weaknesses: Fragile | Stuck inside of a crystal prison and only able to project her spirit outside of it. Destructive Capacity: At least Street Level | At least City Level with Fairy Glitter (Cana used it to completely outdo Jura in terms of sheer destructive capacity, and Jura was roughly evenly matched with Jellal) Speed: Peak Human | Unknown, higher Durability: Peak Human | Unknown 'herself ', '''at least '''Small Island Level '''with Fairy Sphere '''Range: Around one kilometer with Illusion Magic, several meters with Law | At least several kilometers with Fairy Sphere Inteligence: Child Prodigy, Master Magician, Genius | Genius, Master Tactician, Very High Powers and Abilities Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō): During her time at Tenrou Island, Mavis was self-taught Illusion Magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Mavis has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly and summoning an army of knights. Heavenly Wolf (天狼 Tenrō): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a humongous wolf. The wolf's frightening face and forelegs appear to be covered in a dark flame pattern, and its paws sprout saplings similar to the ones seen on Tenrou Island. Tenrou Soldier (天狼兵 Tenrōhei): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a whole army. All of the "knights" wield a sword, shield with an insignia of wings, and wear armor.However, the Guild Master of Blue Skull could see through the illusion, causing it to dissipate. Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā): Fairy Glitter is one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes. It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars. Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily. Fairy Law (妖精の法律, フェアリーロウ, Fearī Rō): The first of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. Rivaling the power Fairy Glitter, this Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Zeref taught Mavis this spell in order to protect her friends and fend for herself. It's stated it takes 10 years to completely master this spell and can cause repercussions on the user when done incompletely. Mavis used the incomplete version to save Yury Dreyar. Fairy Sphere (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail members' bonds and faith into Magic Power. It is a Magic that will protect the Guild from any evil; an absolute defense Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone trapped inside will not age. It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, and to keep it sealed for seven years. Flight: Mavis can fly at will, as well as walk on water. Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Mavis is deceased, she is able to talk with people who are still living. In addition, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells.Despite being an Ethereal body, her bodily functions still seem to work, which is why she still needs to use the bathroom. However, she states that only those who have the mark of Fairy Tail can see her Ethereal body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Young Mavis in Fairy Tail Zero | Current Mavis in Fairy Tail